remotecontrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Rounds
The Bonus Round is where the winner of the day gets to play for big prizes. MTV Version (Season 1 to 4) The contestant was strapped to a Craftmatic Adjustable Bed, facing a wall of nine TV sets (some turned sideways or upside down) on which music videos were playing. The contestant had to identify the artist in each video, with a prize being awarded for every correct answer. Correctly identifying all nine artists within 30 seconds won the grand prize, usually a car or a trip to a beach resort. Before the clock started ticking, the contestant was given a split-second glimpse of every video at once. MTV Version (season 5) The "name the artist" round was modified to more resemble the syndicated bonus round. The player was strapped to a metal wheel placed at a 45 degree angle, with a single TV above and below it. The nine videos were shown in succession, and the player had to guess all the artists in 40 seconds to win the grand prize. (The metal wheel also replaced the carnival wheel in the syndicated version; because it was lighter than the carnival wheel; it also spun quite a bit faster, making it even harder for the contestant to concentrate.) Syndicated Version ("Wheel of Jeopardy") Music videos were not used in syndicated episodes due to copyright issues. Instead, the contestant is strapped to a carnival wheel surrounded by ten television monitors, and was asked ten further questions (usually about TV). For each question successfully answered, the contestant won a prize, which would be displayed on one of the monitors. After 10 questions, the wheel will stop, and if the player's head landed on a screen that had a prize on it, or if they answered all 10 questions correctly, he/she won the day's grand prize, as well as all the other prizes offered that day. After a few episodes, the monitors displayed "Grand Prize" instead of an actual prize. Additional Pages List of Bonus Round Answers on the MTV version List of Bonus Round Answers on the SYN version Trivia * On celebrity episodes, the grand prize was $5,000 to the winner's charity. * In test run episodes and season 1, "Password" and "Jeopardy" Board games were shown. * In early syndicated episodes, the bonus round was different, the wheel's color was brown instead of blue and yellow with swirls, and the television screens when getting the question right, shows the prizes instead of the word "GRAND PRIZE". * If a contestant won the grand prize, Confetti and streamers shows up showering the contestant. Gallery earlybonusround.PNG|An early bonus round in test run episodes. earlybonusroundgameplay.PNG|The bonus round in test run episodes. nintetelevisionscreeninseason1.PNG|The bonus round in season 1. bonusround2.jpg|A contestant looking at the nine screen television's set in season 2. bonusround.jpg|A contestant looking at the nine screen television's set in season 3. bonusroundstartseason4.png|A contestant looking at the nine screen television's set in season 4. ninetelevisionscreens.PNG|A close-up of the nine television's on the wall. Season 5 bonusroundwheel.PNG|The wheel in season 5. bonusroundseason5.png|A contestant strapped into the wheel in season 5. bonusroundinthecoldopening.png|Anthony Kiedis was seen in the wheel during the opening. bonusroundseason52.png|The wheel spinning in the bonus round. bonusroundseason53.png|Another part of the wheel spinning. Wheel of Jeopardy! earlysyndicationalwheel.PNG|An early bonus round in syndicational episodes. wheelofjeopardy1.PNG|The bonus round in syndicational episodes in the first season. wheelofjeopardy2.PNG|The bonus round in syndicational episodes in the second season. syndicationalwheelbehindthescenes.PNG|A behind the scene footage of a contestant getting strapped into the wheel. wheelofjeopardysyndicational.jpg|The "Wheel of Jeopardy" in syndicational episodes. wheelofjeopardysyndicational2.png|Another "Wheel of Jeopardy" part in syndicational episodes of season one. wheelofjeopardysyndicationalseason21.png|The "Wheel of Jeopardy" in syndicational episodes from season two. wheelofjeopardysyndicational22.png|Another "Wheel of Jeopardy" part in syndicational episodes of season two. winningthegrandprizesyndicational1.png|Confetti appears in if the contestant's head lands on "GRAND PRIZE" or get's all 10 right. winningthegrandprizesyndicational2.png|Another shot of the confetti in syndicational episodes from season two. Out of Studio inyourhousebonusround.PNG|A contestant playing the bonus round in dawn's room. thebonusroundinseason1springbreak.PNG|The Bonus round in spring break episodes from season 1. thebonusroundinseason3springbreak.PNG|The Bonus round in spring break episodes from season 3. wheelinseason5.PNG|The Bonus round in spring break episodes from season 5. Grand Prize Winner grandprizewinner1.png|"GRAND PRIZE WINNER" in season 1. grandprizewinner2.png|"GRAND PRIZE WINNER" in season 2. grandprizewinner3.png|"GRAND PRIZE WINNER" in season 3. grandprizewinner4.png|"GRAND PRIZE WINNER" in season 4. grandprizewinner5.png|"GRAND PRIZE WINNER" in season 5. Category:Gameplay Lists